


Eden

by janiris



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Garden of Eden, Gen, LOONAVERSE Universe, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiris/pseuds/janiris
Summary: God told her, “You must not sin, or else all earth will be filled with cries.”
Kudos: 6





	Eden

Eden.

Apple

God told her, “You must not sin, or else all earth will be filled with cries.” He must not know she did not believe the lie. Yves closed her eyes, sensed the mist and the coldness under the cloudy sky.

God told her, “You must not sin.” She needed no myth. Under the red moon, a part of her died. Under the blood red light shining, an apple she kissed. Dark, dark soul purred with satisfaction, she did not need the Garden of Eden.

Snake

Bitterness, Olivia suppressed all emotions. She hugged herself, a reminder that she was alone. She forced her soul to stop loving, she forced her soul to remember the betrayal. They all died, she mused, her soul turned grey.

Emotionless, she hugged herself tighter until waking up in the blinding darkness. Olivia closed her eyes to sense the heat. Alone in a desert, she realized, “no more Eden.” Egoist, she was no prey. She didn’t need no garden of Eden.


End file.
